kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ðeleterious
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JjBlueDreamer1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Midori Phénix (talk) 00:31, September 10, 2013 (UTC) *old lady voice* Hello dearie~ Hey my favorite Grandchild! xD ☆[[User:=Stargazer=|'Celestial']]☆[[User_talk:=Stargazer=|'Dreamer']]☆ 01:39, September 21, 2013 (UTC) hey im on chat hey im not on mythical anymore but i am on my wiki and ill leave u a post to it http://universalrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity yO~ What do you need help with Sam? ^^ ☆[[User:=Stargazer=|'Celestial']]☆Dreamer☆ 21:28, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok that would be the following: The "px" after the position is the space between the edge of the screen and the image. Adding a negative " - " (ex: -25px) in front will make the image go the opposite way. ☆[[User:=Stargazer=|'Celestial']]☆[[User_talk:=Stargazer=|'Dreamer']]☆ 22:04, September 23, 2013 (UTC) SAMMY DARLING ;) My love <3 I always love your presents x3 *Tackles and licks you all over* THank you we should RP with them on chat ;D *blows kisses at you* LadySam i finished ur eve character shes now lvl 20 and is a code exotic. i'll show u how to use her if ud like, so just tell me here or on chat. Kay?. oh and also im entering the tournament as http://elwiki.net/w/Fury_Guardian so yeah im gonna get him to lvl 25 before it starts. Wretched Egg 13:45, October 3, 2013 (UTC)Yomi Takanashi the goddess of insanity SOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN :D :P RubiFerno (talk) 22:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC)Rubi Hey sis its me Ike aka Eds your younger twin bro please come on I miss you like crazy please I love you and I miss you so come back for me. ''I''♣''K''♣ DELETE!!! MY LOVE!!! Sammy you poophead Dx HOW COULD U LEAVE ME WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!!! CANT U SEE I'M LOVE U.LIKE HECK? YOU MADE ME CRY :`( NO IT HAVETA GO AND FALL OFF A CLIFF :( WAIIIII *cries all over u* I MISS U SO MUCH!!! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 09:42, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Avi You stole my Kido avi you added on your profile. I'm calling copywrite. -Miricle1778 To Miricle1778 If you do not own the avi in question legally, then you do not have claim to the avi nor to tell someone they can't use it, and claiming copyright will do nothing. If you do own said artwork, please provide proof or go to Wikia Staff to have the issue regulated rather than coming here and threatening a user like a child. Fobarimperius (talk) 02:55, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey sorry I was not on yesterday I be on today tho oki :3 That last message was from me Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami (talk) 16:43, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I suck at leaving messages. I reliezed I suck at message leaving Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami (talk) 08:19, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Template Alright, but could you wait sometime this week. I am busy at times but I'll get to it as soon as possible. :) WTF!!!?? You're on!! I'm at school! XD Hey Jj I was like Jj now I has to leave another message loves you pancake <3 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami (talk) 00:29, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I am I right.... Hey Pancake, I got something to say, how are you? :D Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami (talk) 14:46, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Y-Y-Y-Yuno!? Please dont kill me! Im sorry for breaking up with you last year! Please dont put another scar into my chest! Ill do anything! O_O DarkSaiyanMitsubi 04:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Don't leave meh :'( Pancake I do not want you to leave me, I love you. I never want to leave you. I am never going to break up with you. I want to be with you forever. Please don't leave me ether. I want for us to be happy for a long time. And I get so jealous when other hit on you and stuff. I am never going to leave you. I really love you. I truly do. Cause when I am with you it's different. I want to protect you and to live happily ever. Yours Truly Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami (talk) 16:07, February 21, 2014 (UTC)